Kategoria:Culturesy
Różne części Culturesów, ich opisy + różne ciekawostki związane z daną częścią: Cultures I Strategia czasu rzeczywistego, w której gracze zajmują się rozbudową i rozwojem cywilizacji Wikingów przybyłych na kontynent Amerykański z zadaniem odnalezienia części meteorytu mogącego przywrócić spokój w ich ojczyźnie. Cultures: Discovery of Vinland to strategia czasu rzeczywistego, w której gracze zajmują się rozbudową i rozwojem cywilizacji Wikingów przybyłych na kontynent Amerykański. Eksplorują oni nieznaną ziemię w poszukiwaniu części meteorytu, których odnalezienie może złagodzić gniew ich boga i tym samym przywrócić spokój w ich ojczyźnie. Podczas poszukiwań nasi dzielni bohaterowie natkną się na wiele różnorodnych krain zamieszkałych przez egzotyczne nacje (między innymi: Eskimosi i Indianie) jedne nastawione przyjaźnie, inne zaś wrogo, a przetrwanie zapewni im tylko budowa silnego zaplecza gospodarczego (kolonie, osady i drogi) oraz wielka niezwyciężona armia. * Opcje rozgrywki w trybie single i multiplayer. * Dobra oprawa graficzna, izometryczny widok akcji. * Wiele różnorodnych specjalizacji wikingów: drwale, wojownicy, itp. * Zależności gospodarczo-ekonomiczne, wykorzystanie różnorodnych surowców naturalnych. * Możliwość budowy dróg i osad. * Opcje handlu surowcami oraz produktami naszych rzemieślników. Dodatkowe informacje o tej części Culturesa: a) Część tego Culturesa nie posiada spolszczenia b) W tej części Culturesa nie można zmienić poziomu trudnośći c) Maksymalna prędkość w Cultures I to taka sama prędkość jak w Cultures 2,3 i 4 na speedzie 2 Cultures II: Bramy Asgardu Kolejna część serii opowiadającej o podbojach cywilizacji wikingów. Poprzednio w Cultures: Discovery of Vinland nasi dzielni bohaterowie podbijali kontynent amerykański, tu zaś zaczynają rozszerzać swe wpływy na Europę i Środkowy Wschód. Cultures 2: The Gates of Asgard to kolejna część serii opowiadającej o poczynaniach cywilizacji wikingów. Poprzednio w Cultures: Discovery of Vinland nasi dzielni bohaterowie podbijali kontynent amerykański, tu zaś zaczynają rozszerzać swe wpływy na Europę i Środkowy Wschód. Przyczyną, dla której to robią jest wizja ich przywódcy, Bjarni, w której widział siebie i trzy tajemnicze postacie walczące z okropnym wężem zwanym Midgard. Jak się okazuje w miarę upływu gry, te postacie charakteryzują trzy nacje: Franków, Saracenów oraz Bizancjum. Celem Cultures 2 jest zjednoczenie wszystkich nacji, udanie się do Valhalli i przeciwstawienie się wężowi. Gra posada jeszcze ładniejszą grafikę niż w poprzedniej części (izometryczny widok akcji) oraz bardzo intuicyjny interfejs. Jej podstawowe atuty to rozbudowane drzewo technologiczne, specjalny system walki i dowodzenia oddziałami oraz szereg elementów cRPG znacznie urozmaicających rozgrywkę. * Ponad 40 budynków, które możemy ulepszać i rozbudowywać. * Ponad 50 artykułów i przedmiotów. * Ponad 25 prac i czynności, które wykonują nasi poddani. * Możliwość gry w trybie single i multiplayer. Dodatkowe informacje o tej części Culturesa: a) Ta część Culturesa nie posiada możliwości zmiany poziomu trudności b) Ta część Culturesa różni się wyglądem od Culturesa I. Różni się także grafiką od Cultures 3 i 4 c) W tej części Culturesa nie ma dodatkowych budynków jakie znajdują się w Cultures 2 Cultures 3: Wyprawa na Północ (WnP) Trzecia gra z przygodowo-strategicznego cyklu - Cultures. Tym razem główni bohaterowie muszą przeciwstawić się knowaniom złego boga Loki. Trzecia gra z przygodowo-strategicznego cyklu - Cultures. Akcja tej części rozpoczyna się niedługo po tym jak główni bohaterowie, tj. Hatschi (Saracen), Sigurd (Frank), Bjami (Wiking) oraz Crya (Bizantyjczyk) pokonali okropnego midgardzkiego węża (co opisywała gra rCultures 2 - The Gates of Asgardr1 - Hatschi i Sigurd powrócili do swych domów, a Bjami i Crya udali się do Bizancjum. Pewnego dnia otrzymali wiadomość od Hatschi, w której prosi on o pomoc r11; jakieś wężopodobne kreatury pustoszą jego ojczyznę. Bjami i Crya bez chwili wahania wyruszają na pomoc przyjacielowi i tak zaczyna się ich kolejna, pełna walki przygoda. W całą sprawę wplątany jest przebiegły bóg Loki pałający rządzą zemsty na Odinie, który za karę wygnał go z Asgardu r11; to Loki był odpowiedzialny za kłopoty spowodowane midgardzkim wężem. Tym razem twórcy z zespołu Funatics przygotowali dla graczy kampanię składającą się z ośmiu głównych, rozbudowanych misji oraz szeregu misji dodatkowych, naturalnie z rozbudowanym wątkiem fabularnym, pełnym niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji r11; mało powiedzieć, że Loki pod przybranym imieniem Ykol wkrada się w łaski naszych bohaterów i manipuluje nimi przez część gry. Ponadto możemy przejść osiem dodatkowych single-playerowych zdań nie związanych z kampanią oraz sześć misji dedykowanych rozgrywce w trybie multiplayer (do sześciu osób równocześnie w sieci Lan i Internet). * Trzy poziomy trudności. * Ładna oprawa graficzna, dynamicznie zmieniające się warunki atmosferyczne, mgła, itp. * Prosty w obsłudze edytor map. * Gra bazująca na udoskonalonej technologii użytej w rCultures 2: The Gates of Asgardr1; , polepszone A.I., itp. Dodatkowe informacje o tej części Culturesa: a) Ta część Culturesa różni się grafiką od Cultures 2 b) Ta część Culturesa posiada możliwość tworzenia map c) Ta część Culturesa posiada możliwość zmiany poziomu trudności Cultures IV: Ósmy Cud Świata Czwarta odsłona cyklu rCulturesr1;, łącząca w sobie elementy prostej przygodówki oraz strategii czasu rzeczywistego. Jej akcja rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach zaprezentowanych w rNorthlandr1; (trzeciej części serii rCulturesr1. Czwarta odsłona cyklu Cultures 1;, 8th Wonder of the Worldr1; rozpoczyna się po wydarzeniach zaprezentowanych w Northlandr1; (trzeciej części serii Cultures 1 . Po kilku latach względnego spokoju zło przystępuje do kontrataku. Początkowo nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi, siły ciemności bardzo szybko wykorzystały tę chwilę słabości. Świat stanął na krawędzi zniszczenia. Przywódcy największych państw zebrali się na specjalnej naradzie. Zaczęto szukać sposobów na pozbycie się złych sił. Z pomocą przyszedł jeden z lokalnych mędrców. Odnalazł on pradawne pisma, które wspominały o sposobach unicestwienia sił ciemności. Okazało się, iż jedynym ratunkiem jest odbudowanie ośmiu mitycznych cudów świata. Tylko wtedy dobro będzie mogło zwyciężyć. Najwięksi herosi, którym niejednokrotnie udało się już obronić krainę, zostali wezwani, aby stawić czoła nowym zagrożeniom. Gracz ponownie musi pokierować losami wikinga Bjarni, jego żony Cyra, a także syna Mani. 8th Wonder of the Worldr; przypomina poprzednie tytuły serii. Mechanika świata uległa tylko drobnym zmianom. Gra łączy w sobie elementy prostej przygodówki oraz strategii. Podstawowym zadaniem stojącym przed graczem jest rozbudowa osady. Musi postawić budynki, a także przydzielić dostępnych mieszkańców do określonych zadań. Należy też zadbać o zaspokojenie ich nieustannie rosnących potrzeb. Istotnym elementem gry jest też walka. Rozgrywka została nieznacznie uproszczona, dzięki temu do zabawy mogą przystąpić także mniej doświadczeni gracze (do wyboru trzy poziomy trudności). Esencją gry jest rozbudowana kampania, na którą składa się szereg coraz trudniejszych misji. Oprócz tego przygotowano wiele scenariuszy niezależnych. Grafika przypomina poprzednie gry Funatics Development. Dominują ciepłe barwy, wiele elementów świata jest animowanych. Dla miłośników sieciowych potyczek przygotowano rozbudowany multiplayer, w którym może zmierzyć się maksymalnie sześciu graczy. 8th Wonder of the World ; posiada także wbudowany edytor map. Dodatkowe informacje o tej części Culturesa: a) Ta część Culturesa posiada możliwość zmiany poziomu trudności b) Ta część Culturesa posiada dodatkowe budynki których nie ma w Cultures 1,2,3 c) Ta część Culturesa posiada możliwość tworzenia własnych map